This invention relates to apparatus for servicing a loom feeder plate assembly wherein a feeder gripper, riveted to the plate, is carried beneath a guide block.
A Sulzer loom utilizes a loom feeder plate assembly having a feeder gripper for feeding yarn from a loom feeder through the guide block positioned upon the feeder plate to a projectile for insertion of the filling yarn. The elements of the assembly carried by the plate are sometimes broken or worn out during extended use requiring servicing, including replacement. The steps of removal of the old rivets, positioning the guide block, positioning of new rivets together with bradding or riveting followed by the installation of the feeder gripper beneath the guide block constitute a difficult manual operation. Although this operation is typically performed by a single operator, the contortions required to carry out the various steps result in frustration to the operator and frequent damage to the various parts of the assembly and to the plate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fixture capable of positively positioning the parts for readily performing the various operations required for servicing a loom feeder plate assembly such as is utilized in connection with a Sulzer loom.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a fixture for servicing a riveted assembly having a punch guide platform for guiding a punch having a cylindrical member and a straight shank for removing rivets through aligned openings in a receptacle or recess provided within a base member or fixture.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a single fixture utilizing a special punch for removing rivets and having spaced pairs of aligned posts for positioning the plate carried assembly for successive servicing operations.